1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a DC-AC frequency converter-type nose cleaner, and more particularly to a nose cleaner with an electromagnetic pump supplied with AC power obtained from the oscillation of DC power, wherein the speed, the frequency, and the amplitude of the swing arms of the electromagnetic pump vary with the frequency of the switching between the N-phase and the S-phase of the electromagnetic device, whereby the discharge pressure and the discharge flow generated in the electromagnetic pump will satisfy the requirement of the nose cleaner.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most upper respiratory tract infections, including nasosinusitis and nasal allergies, are caused by the ataxia of the cilia on the nasal mucosa. Contaminants and bacteria drawn in through the nose can be effectively removed by the regular movement of the cilia on the nasal mucosa, thereby protecting the health of the individual.
The nasal sprayers commonly on sale on the market or in use for “ear-nose-throat” ailments treatment (ENT ailments) mainly utilize ultrasonic vibrations to atomize the liquid medicines into micro particles so that the atomized medicines can be rapidly and easily breathed into the respiratory tracts and the lungs of human bodies for a desired treatment. However, these nasal sprayers cannot substantially mend the ataxia of the cilia.
Accordingly, a conventional nose cleaner, as shown in FIG. 9, requires the user to bend their head downward, open their mouth to breath, and then a nose-washing tool is used to inject the cleaning solution or warm salt water, which is at about 35-38 degree Celsius, into the nasal cavity of one side of the nose. The cleaning solution flows through the nasopharynx and flows out from the nasal cavity through the other side of the nose, wherein this cleaning assists the movement of the cilia on the nasal mucosa. This is helpful in the prevention of colds, allergic rhinitis, nasosinusitis, halitosis, backflow of the nasal mucus, etc.
Currently, the technology of nose cleaners still focuses on the controlling the intensity of the water flow. Although high pressure water flow will provide better cleaning, it may choke the user, cause damage to the nasal mucosa, or even cause severe pain to the someone with sinuses swollen; therein leading to secondary damage. If the pressure of the water flow is too low, the effect of the cleaning will be reduced. As the proper intensity of the water flow varies from person to person, it is hard for the producers to handle.
Referring to FIGS. 1-7, an electromagnetic pump 20 is disclosed, which could also be called as a swing arm pump or a matrix type pump. The electromagnetic pump 20 is lightweight and could be operated with less noise, lower power consumption, and little chance to generate a high heat. The electronic circuit, of the electromagnetic pump, is hard to short circuit when the inlet and the outlet channels are blocked. Hence, the above mentioned electromagnetic pump is a good choice for mechanical work in medical apparatuses and instruments. The electromagnetic pump 20 has an electromagnetic device 27 on one side and a pump housing 21 on the other side. Each of two outer opposing sides of the pump housing 21 provides a stretchable and elastic bladder 24, which further provides a swing-arm 25 respectively thereon. One end of each swing arm 25 is disposed on the outer side of the pump housing 21, and a magnetic member 26 is provided on the other end of each swingarm 25 at a predetermined distance from the electromagnetic device 27. The inside of the pump housing 21 is divided into chamber 211 and chamber 212, wherein chamber 211 communicates with two inlet tubes 22, and chamber 212 communicates with two outlet tubes 23. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the electromagnetic device 27 has two side magnetic members 271 and a middle magnetic member 272, wherein the polarity of the three members alternate between N-phase and S-phase. Two magnetic members 26 are respectively disposed opposite to the pair of side magnetic members 271, and have N-phase outside surfaces and S-phase inside surfaces, respectively. As shown in FIG. 2, when the two side magnetic members 271 of the electromagnetic device 27 switch to N-phase and the middle magnetic member 272 switches to S-phase; the two magnetic members 26 are attracted by the middle magnetic member 272 and are repulsed by the two side magnetic members 271 to bring the swingarms 25 towards the middle. In contrast, as shown in FIG. 3, when the two side magnetic members 271 of the electromagnetic device 27 switch to S-phase and the middle magnetic member 272 switches to N-phase; the two magnetic members 26 are repulsed by the middle magnetic member 272 and are attracted by the two side magnetic members 271 to bring the swingarms 25 towards the outside. The speed, frequency, and amplitude of the swing arm 25 is relative to the predetermined frequency of the power source, and the discharge pressure and flow.
Referring to FIGS. 4-7, when the swing arms 25 swings towards the outside to expand the bladder 24, the two first check valves 241, respectively provided between the pump housing 21 and the bladders 24, are set to open to allow a fluid flow into the first chamber 211 through the inlet tubes 22 on the outside of the pump. The fluid then flows into the two bladder 24 and then is stopped from flowing into the second chamber 212 by two second check valves 242, as the two second check valves 242 are turned off. When the two swingarm 25 swing towards the middle to compress the two bladders 24 respectively, the two second check valves 242 are turned on and the first check valves 241 are turned off; therefore, the fluid in the two bladders 24 could only flow into the second chamber 212, but reflow back into the first chamber 211. The fluid in the second chamber 212 is discharged from the pump housing 21 through the two outlet tubes 23. With the designs mentioned above, the pump housing 21 draws fluid from the inlet tubes 22 and then discharges the fluid from the outlet tube 23 to accomplish the objective of transporting the fluid. As shown in FIG. 8, the outlet tubes 23 connect to a nose-washing tool 50, wherein the nose-washing tool 50 could be used to clean the nose.
The electromagnetic pump 20 must be supplied with AC power to drive the two swing arms 25 to swing back and forth. The voltage of the domestic electricity used in the countries worldwide is either 110V or 220V. For example, the domestic electricity in Taiwan is single phase electricity with a voltage of 110V and a frequency of 60 Hz. When alternating current electricity of 110V and 60 Hz is used as the power source of the electromagnetic pump 20; the speed, frequency and amplitude of the swinging of the swing arms 25 of the electromagnetic pump 20 are fixed and cannot be adjusted. These parameters are unable to be adjusted due to a combined effect of the magnetic field strength generated in the electromagnetic device 27, the length and width of the swing arms 25, the magnetic strength of the magnetic members 26, and the elasticity of the bladders 24. That means the pressure and the flow of the discharge of the electromagnetic pump 20 cannot be adjusted according to the requirement of the pressure and/or the flow. Hence, when the electromagnetic pump 20 is applied to the nose cleaner, the discharge force might be so large to choke the user or cause damage to the nasal mucosa and the sinuses. Conversely, the discharge force may be too small to clean the nasal cavity well.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, the prior art of a nose-washing tool 50 has a hollow handle 51, an extension tube 53, a connecter 52 disposed on the top end of the handle 51 for communicating with the extension tube 53, a spray nozzle 54 communicated with the extension tube 53, and a fluid inlet connecter 55 disposed on the bottom end of the handle 51 for supplying the cleaning solution or physiological saline or warm salt water; wherein the fluid inlet connecter 55 and the extension tube 53 are communicated with each other inside of the handle 51, wherein when button 56 of the handle 51 is switched, the spray nozzle 54 can be controlled to spray the cleaning solution. When using the nose cleaner, the user has to bend their head downward, open their mouth to breath, and then switch button 56 to control the spray nozzle 54 to inject the cleaning solution into the nasal cavity of one side of the nose. The cleaning solution flows through the nasopharynx and flows out from the nasal cavity through the other side of the nose, wherein the cleaning assists the movement of the cilia on the nasal mucosa. This is helpful in the prevention of colds, allergic rhinitis, nasosinusitis, halitosis, backflow of the mucus, etc.
The traditional nose-washing tool 50 has several disadvantages. For example, if the user has nasosinusitis or cannot not make an autonomous respiration, then the user will choke. For example, when the user feels that switching a button to turn off the nose-washing tool 50 is too slow, the user may draw the nose-washing tool 50 out of their nasal cavity too quickly and cause the spray nozzle 54 to uncontrollably spray cleaning solution everywhere. Hence, a nose cleaner and its accessories are required to be improved to satisfy people's requirements.